


Pie

by dogeared



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Teyla dropped off the bowl of tiny wild blueberries and juicy purple blackberries, still warm from the August sun, Rodney's brain was off and running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamardeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/gifts).



> For lamardeuse for her birthday, and set in her wonderful [Romance at the Roadkill Grill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/88599) 'verse

As soon as Teyla dropped off the bowl of tiny wild blueberries and juicy purple blackberries, still warm from the August sun, Rodney's brain was off and running, debating the merits of buckle versus crumble, the virtues of pandowdies over slumps or crisps.

"You could always make a pie," John said, shrugging. "Pie's good."

Really, it was probably inevitable that they'd end up lobbing berries at each other, stained and sticky and laughing themselves sick, and Rodney figured they'd still be finding withered, moldy blueberries behind the salt and pepper shakers long after it had turned cold and blustery outside.


End file.
